The Shadow Saga
by AngelsRevenge
Summary: a mutant with a shadowy past and secrets galore finds the mansion as her last hope at life. AN rating might go up in later chapters. Logan/OC OC/Kurt maybe others not sure.


X-men Fan FicShadow Saga

A/N: Hey people! This is actually an old idea I had along time ago, so I hope you like it!

It was a dark and stormy night in New York City. As the rain pounded the ground a hooded a figure ran through the streets, ever aware of the three men following her. She kept going until she reached Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted. She ran to the door and banged on it with all her might. "Help me please!!" she yelled as a southern accent answered.

"Hold your horses, I'm comin'." The door opened and the yard was filled with light. As the woman sighed in relief and was about to run inside a gun was fired. The woman fell forward, shot. "Oh my! Hold on sugar!" Marie picked the woman up and brought her inside.

Down in the infirmary Jean was testing a theory Hank had thought up using Logan's cells to heal others when Marie stormed in with the woman in her arms. "I found this woman on our doorstep; she's been shot!" Jean immediately put down her work.

"Put her on the table."

"I'm gonna go get the Professor." Marie then left quickly. Jean took the cloak off the woman to reveal her in full. With rippling black hair and gorgeous silver eyes, she was beautiful. The tight black leather outfit she wore complimented her body structure perfectly. Jean found the small hole in her shirt where the bullet had gotten through, but there was no wound.

"Maybe she's like Logan?" Jean thought aloud as Charles, Hank, Logan and Scott walked into the infirmary.

"It seems we have quite the company tonight." Hank said placing his glasses on his nose to get a better look at the woman. The Professor rolled his chair to the table.

"So, Jean how is our guest?" he said. Jean shrugged.

"I'm not sure. She seems ok. I think that she has the same ability as Logan, because I found the hole in her clothing, but there's no wound…" Suddenly the woman shot up. She looked around as if frightened, then zeroed in on Logan and pointed at him.

"You! I knew you were here! You have to help me; you all have to help me, please!" She tried to get up but quickly sat back down holding her head, "ouch..." she whispered

"Whoa, hold on there Miss. We usually like to know our allies before helping them." Scott said staring at the woman behind his ruby glasses.

"My name is…" she paused and looked a little embarrassed, "My name is Angel, but they called me Shadow."

"They?" Logan, who had been silent through this, finally spoke, "Who are 'they'?"

"I was never told their name, but they were an evil group of people; I was their first project, you were their last."

"You were there too? Why did they want you?" he advanced on her a little bit.

"My abilities make me the perfect assassin, but they wiped my memory after every mission, so I don't know who all I killed…" she held her head, "Ow…my head…" and suddenly fell forward into Logan's arms. He caught her and looked to the Professor.

"We should give her a room." Logan stated and Charles nodded. Logan carried Angel to the room next to his, before leaving he whispered, "You'll be safe here, I promise." He quietly closed her door and went into his own.

Later that night, as Logan was sleeping he heard screams emitting from Angel's room, "NO!! LET ME GO!! DON'T PUT ME BACK IN THERE!!" Logan shot up and ran to her room to discover she was screaming in her sleep. He quickly ran to her and shook her.

"Wake up, it's just a dream! Wake up!" her crying silver eyes opened to stare into his blue concerned ones.

"Oh, Logan…" she held on tight to him while crying.

_What did they do to her?_ He thought holding her. He suddenly felt a wave of affection for Angel. _Why do I feel attracted to her? Were we together?_ He didn't know what to make of these thoughts, except all he wanted to do was protect Angel from what ever horrible thing caused her nightmares. She backed away a bit and looked into his eyes, something felt right to both of them in that tiny instant. They were so close, barely a breath away. Logan quickly got up and walked to the door, "I'm next to you if you need anything." He turned and smiled at her, "I'll see you in the morning."

The next morning Angel awoke to bright sunlight filling her room and the sounds of birds chirping outside her window. She grumbled and reluctantly got out of bed. When she got up, she found someone had placed a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans on the chair next to her bed. After putting on her new outfit she walked out of her room only to realize, she didn't know where she was going. She was about just wing it when Logan stepped out of his room and smiled at her. "Hey, the Professor wants to see you. Follow me." He started walking, with Angel following close behind. While they walked Angel surveyed her surroundings trying to commit the building's layout to memory. When they reached his office there was already a nice size group in the room.

"Good morning Angel, or do you prefer Shadow?" Charles said smiling. Angel sat in the only available chair after Logan sat down.

"Angel's fine, thank you." She looked at the people sitting to the side of the room and smiled. "So, if you don't mind me asking, who are you all? I mean, a few of you are familiar from stories I've heard, or faded memories in Logan's case, but I would really like an introduction." She smiled at the professor.

"My name is Charles Xavier; the blue man on the far left is-"

"My name is Hank McCoy. And let me tell you I would love to speak to you in private later." Angel nodded.

"Next to him are Scott Summers and Jean Grey." Scott had a hard expression on his face but Jean smiled and waved slightly. "Then there is Ororo Monroe," the brown woman smiled at Angel kindly. "Then there are Marie D'Ancanto

and…" he stopped, "Wait, Marie, where's-"

"You can call me Gambit, Chere." As Remy took Angel's hand, both Marie and Logan glared.

"May I introduce Remington LeBeau." Angel forced a smile and flipped Remy over the back of the chair. He got up and sat next to Marie griping in French. Logan laughed to himself. "You already know Logan." He smiled at Angel. "You may also want to know their code names: Beast, Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Rogue, Gambit, and Wolverine." Angel looked at Jean.

"Why don't you have a code name?"

"I did, I just don't use it."

"May I ask what it was?"

"The Phoenix." Everyone, but Angel, cringed a little when she said it.

"Anyway," Angel said, "Now that introductions are out of the way, I would like to restate my plea from last night. Would you all help me?"

"Last night you said the people that are after you are the same people who experimented on Logan, correct?" Scott stated.

"That's who I think it is."

"Impossible. We blew up their base. Their dead and gone." Angel nodded.

"Oh, you did, did you? Which one?" all of them, even Logan, was surprised. "You didn't think they only had one did you? Oh well. As I said last night, they are after me because my abilities make me an excellent assassin."

"What are these abilities exactly?" Hank asked.

"I control shadows…sort of. Here, let me show you." Angel looked around the room and focused on the two large windows on either side of the professor's desk where light was flooding in. She reached out a hand to the shadows on the floor and they began to move, at first a little reluctantly then they moved from one side of the room to the other then, when Angel closed her hand they raised off the ground a little, but quivered, so she let them go and they went back to the way they were.

"That was very interesting," Scott said, for everyone else was still staring at the shadows, "But how does that make you an assassin?" Angel just held up a finger. She then got out of her chair and walked over to the light in front of the window so her shadow was placed on the wall. She closed her eyes, then suddenly…

"She's sinking into the floor!" Logan yelled.

"No… I don't think she is…" The professor stated. As Angel was sinking her shadow was getting smaller and becoming more indistinct. Finally, her entire body was gone and her shadow was simply a moving blob on the floor. The shadow moved around the floor, once out of the light it was unable to be seen. She came back up in front of her chair, quite suddenly.

"I just sunk slowly for you to understand. I can do it in less than a second if I wish." She sat down. "As long as I stick to darker areas, I can't be seen, or if need be I can make a shadow near the target become physical and hurt or even kill the target. I can also transfer messages in shadows, tell them where to go and who to tell, or who to listen to, that's good for reconnaissance. So you see; shadows are quite useful." She seemed to cringe a little bit, in pain.

"Are you alright Angel?" Logan asked.

"It's just that when I become a shadow, the world is different, and frankly more frightening. I'm use to it, but, your shadows are so…strange."

"Our shadows?" The professor asked.

"Yes, in the Shadow World everyone is still there, just, not really. Your shadow holds part of you, but not you. I'm sorry this must be so confusing. What I mean is, I learned a little about each of you by just looking at your shadow. I won't tell you all what I saw because some of you might not want others to know but I can say with full confidence that Charles's shadow is the purest and most good Shadow I've ever seen. It was practically beaming with good." She smiled. Then sighed. "So, will you protect me from who ever is trying to use me?" The professor stared a long time at Angel, and she stared back.

"Are you proficient in any school subject?"

"Literature."

"Good, then it's settled! We needed a new Lit Teacher. Welcome to the school." Angel smiled widely at the Professor.

"Thank you so much!" suddenly a large puff of blue smoke appeared in the room and Nightcrawler appeared.

"Professor! I heard there was someone new here and-" he looked over at Angel, who raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. He bowed to her, "Ach, forgive mine, froiline. My name is Kurt Wagner, but mine friends call me Nightcrawler." He smiled at her and she nodded back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Angel, but some people call me Shadow." She smiled.

"Well, Kurt, now that you've met our new Literature teacher, why don't you escort her to her classroom?" Charles said smiling.

"Ah, Professor, I'd be honored to!" he held out his arm to Angel who stood and took it tentatively. He led her out the door and down the hall. As soon as she left with Kurt, Scott sighed,

"There's just something I don't trust about her Professor."

"I know Scott. She shielded her thoughts from me; I couldn't read her at all. What did you think Hank?" Hank adjusted his glasses.

"I'd like to talk to her more in depth, then I'll make a judgement." Jean nodded,

"She seems nice, I just would like to talk to her to really see where her motives are." Marie and Remy looked at each other,

"I think I can speak for cher and myself when I say that I think she can be trusted." Marie nodded. Logan sighed.

"Maybe she didn't know she was shielding. After all, I don't remember all the things they did to me, they could have made her always do that. She's been through a lot. I trust her fully." The Professor sighed

"We'll see how it goes, I'll talk to her alone soon, when you get the chance take sometime to get to know her, each of you. I want us to know as much as we can about Angel."

Kurt walked Angel the long way around to the classes. He told her a few stories of what the X-men had accomplished, and about his past. Occasionally he would tell her a joke, and when Angel laughed he said, "Oh…mine froiline, your laughter is like the sweet bells of the church." She blushed and turned away. When they reached what would be her classroom she smiled. It was huge, and white.

"Do I have permission to decorate the room as a I please?"

"I don't see why not." Charles came into the room. "After all, its your room, we can provide you with paint and whatever else you need to personalize the room, along with your living quarters." He rolled in a little farther, "Angel, I would like to speak to you alone in my office as soon as you can. Also Hank and Jean want to speak to you alone as well. They can be found underground in the Infirmary for Jean and the Lab for Hank. I'll be in my office when your ready." He turned around and rolled off, leaving Kurt and Angel to themselves. Just as Kurt was about to say something Logan walked in.

"Good, you found the room." Angel immediately smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey there, where have you been? I thought you were going to show me around, or did I imagine you saying that?" He laughed.

"I'd be happy to show you around." Before they left Angel turned to Kurt and waved, "I'll talk to you later Kurt, I'll tell you some of my stories." And with that left with Logan. When they had gone Kurt sighed. He knew in his heart that Angel should be with Logan, but he couldn't help feeling something for her. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After a tour of the upper grounds Logan and Angel stopped at the door to the Professor's office. "The tour was beautiful. He wants to talk to me alone, so will I see you after its over?"

"I'll be waiting right here." Angel smiled and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She opened the door and walked in.


End file.
